martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Body
The Spirit Body was a martial artist's spiritually formed mortal body that had a 100% capability of absorbing true essence. At the start of the martial road, one needed to permeate true essence in the skin, towards the inner body, organs, and even the bones until such a time that it reached the meridians. This was similar in function to a spirit body. Basically, having a spirit body was having the ability to permeate a large amount of true essence throughout the entire body! Overview Before Life Destruction, that was a mortal body. After Life Destruction, that was a spirit body. This sort of transformative process was completely different from the body transformation process of washing the marrow and tempering the body. Even though it was a spirit body, the defensive power was still frail and without the protection of true essence it would easily be pierced through by weapons. The role of the spirit body was to converge the origin energy of the heavens and earth. After Life Destruction, that mortal body would reform from scratch, expelling all impurities and activating every cell so that they could actively absorb heaven and earth origin energy. Thus, a martial artist with a spirit body completely didn’t need acupoints and could use their bodies to absorb heaven and earth origin energy. This meant that a Life Destruction martial artist would have a total true essence quantity several times that of a Revolving Core martial artist. Even their resilience and endurance would greatly increase. This was also the reason why a Life Destruction martial artist’s strength leapt upwards. However, this process did not mean that the entire body would completely be turned into energy. In the end what was refined was the mortal body, it was still made out of flesh. At most, the spirit body of a martial artist would be tempered by energy to the limit, allowing them to hold a tremendous amount of energy in their bodies. This was different than being a pure energy life form than Littlefish, who had an even greater energy limit than any spirit body. After the spirit body was the 'divine body' that could be attained at the Divine Transformation stage. Process For an ordinary martial artist, their flesh and blood would turn into primordial soup of life. After being baptized by energy they would then reform their body. During this there would always be incomplete parts of their transformation. For instance, large pieces of flesh, body fluids that had clumped together and so on. And there was no need to mention disintegrating their brain or spine; those were completely untouched by the transformative energy. Thus, the so-called decomposing the body and reforming a ‘spirit body’ was only a relative term. When one spoke of a ‘spirit body’, that was in truth only 70-80% of their body, leaving the rest as their mortal body. A relatively poor Life Destruction martial artist might have a 60% spirit body, whereas a peerless talent might have a 90% spirit body. That was already the highest peak. Once they reached a higher boundary, these mortal body portions would become constraints to a martial artist. When they fought, these parts of their body would become weaknesses! In the Sky Spill Continent, there was no one capable of undergoing a complete spirit body. That was to truly disintegrate one's mortal coil and be reborn. This could truly be referred to as life after destruction. Category:Life Destruction Category:Terminology Category:Physique Type